1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics container with a push button, having a flexible upright nozzle, and more particularly to a cosmetics container with a push button having a flexible upright nozzle in which a push button having an upright nozzle a discharge opening of which faces upwards is mounted to the cosmetics container such that the residual cosmetic contents left in the nozzle do not flow through the discharge opening and the flexible upright nozzle is easily bent during use thereof such that the discharge opening faces a lateral side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, in a cosmetics container including a push button, a discharge opening of a nozzle faces a lateral side such that a pump in the cosmetics container is operated by pushing an upper portion of the push button downwards to discharge cosmetic contents through the discharge opening of the nozzle and the push button returns upwards to an original state by a resilient member if a force pressing the push button is removed, in which case the discharge opening of the nozzle always faces a lateral side and is opened to the outside so that residual cosmetic contents left in the nozzle flow out through the discharge opening due to gravity, contaminating a periphery of the cosmetics container dustily.
In view of the problems, the applicant devised Korean Utility Model No. 408019 that, relates to a discharge nozzle structure of a discharge pump by which air can be blocked. According to the utility model, if an opening/closing rod for selectively opening or blocking an inlet of a nozzle tube of the discharge nozzle through which contents are discharged presses a push button of the discharge pump, a mouth of the nozzle tube is opened snob that, contents can be discharged, and when the push button of the discharge pump is not operated, the mouth of the nozzle tube is blocked such that the contents existing in the nozzle tube does not flow down so that the contents are not dried. However, according to the utility model, since the push button and the opening/closing rod in the nozzle tube cooperate with each other, the structure of the discharge nozzle structure is complex and manufacturing costs are high.
In order to avoid the complex structure and prevent contents in the nozzle from flowing down, Korean Utility Model No. 230226 was suggested. In this utility model, an opening/closing member is simply installed at a front end of a nozzle such that residual contents in the nozzle are prevented from flowing down by closing a discharge opening of the nozzle after the contents are discharged. However, according to the utility model, since a front end of the nozzle should be covered to couple the opening/closing member after the contents are discharged to be used, it is inconvenient to use it and the contents in the nozzle flow out and contaminate a periphery of the cosmetics container if it is forgotten to cover a front end of the nozzle with the opening/closing member.
Accordingly, the applicant suggested an invention regarding a nozzle head for a fluid dispenser in Korean Patent Application No. 2011-12056. According to the nozzle head, a silicon nozzle for discharging contents as a discharge opening is opened by an internal pressure during a pumping operation is coupled to a front end of a push button such that the discharge opening is closed due to the resiliency of the silicon nozzle after the discharge opening of the silicon nozzle is opened only when the contents are discharged. However, according to the invention, since a separate silicon nozzle is coupled to the front end of the push button by the fixing member, the number of part is large and manufacturing costs are high due to an additional assembly process.